I'm his new WHAT?
by Doomed Desires
Summary: Spat's gotten tired of being a one ham band so he goes in search of a minion.Then he comes across Karin. And he makes her a offer she can't refuse.Now if only he wouldn't be falling in LOVE with her...
1. Was somebody watching me?

**Hi there!**

**I just adore Spat, don't you? He's so...cute and devilish!**

**Spat: Aren't I though? BWAHAHAHHAHA!**

**Yes, yes you are. So yes, this is my first ever Hamtaro story with my first ever OC, Karin!**

**Name: Karin**

**gender: female**

**age: 16**

**fur color: her head is black, but the rest of her body is white and she has a white star shaped mark on her forehead.**

**Personality: Extreame dislike for overly cheerful hamsters, warms up to you once she gets to know you more**

**Bio: Ran away from home because she didn't like her parents arguing all of the time....What's the rest of her past like? Read to find out!**

**Now, let's get with it!**

**Spat: It'll be spatastic! HAHAHAHA!**

* * *

"Nowhere to go...not like I care..."

The small hamster brushed back her fur and ran through the forest, looking for food. The sunlight shown brightly down on her fur, warming her entire body and she stopped to stare at the sky. It was a peaceful day and the wind blew through her fur gently.

"Better keep away from humans...why other hamsters like to be their pets, I don't understand..." She muttered and continued onwards, making her way through large strips of grass and stepping over rocks.

Suddenly a shadow flew by in front of her, nearly scaring the hamster out of her mind. "Heke?" She tilted her head to one side and then listened, hoping that she would find out who or what was after her.

And heard...absoulutely nothing.

She felt like she was being watched and she looked around nervously, her paws clenching up.

"H-Hello?" She called out timidly."Anyone there?" Nope. Nothing.

Karin sihrugged and continued walking, groaning in frustraition. _I know someone was watching me, I just know it...._She shivered and came to a lake and started washing herself with her paws.

Someone _was _indeed watching her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------A few feet away-----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kehhehe...that's the one..."

The figure cackled quietly to himself as he watched her wash her face and body. He had gotten tired of his job and wanted some help....And this hamster would be perfect...he'd read her heart....so...evil...

"Your're going to be my very first minion..." He cackled to himself."You'll like what I have in store, pttph.."

**Who is the hamster? **

**Spat: It's me, isn't it?**

**Damn you! Your're not supposed to tell them! Well, they would probaly figure it out anyway...**

**Spat: Yeah, your right, or maybe we've got some dumb reviwers out there. Anyway, don't flame her story, allright? Or I'll break YOUR heart!**

**(Laughs evily and flies away)**


	2. Enter Spat

**Spat: Well, looks like we got some reviwers, pffttph.**

**Yeah and they aren't flaming! IT'S A MIRICLE!-Starts dancing around happily-**

**(Spat sweatdrops)**

**Spat: Soo...Harmony's not gonna be in this story, is she?**

**Maybe she will, maybe she won't. You'll just have to read and find out.**

**Spat: ...Flipped Out Soldier doesn't own Hamtarto, pfftpth, only Karin....**

* * *

Karin shook her fur off and stepped out of the river and onto the door, still wondering if she really did have a stalker or not. No, no one had followed her that much and she was thankful for that because she was a hamster who liked to be in solitude.

"It was just my imagination." She said as she started walking back into the forest, brushing the remaining water droplets off her fur when wicked laughter cut the the air like a knife.

"_Just _your imagination? Pfftph, I think not!"

A hamster wearing a black devil costume suddenly flew out of the bushes and smirked at her. He had short black devil wings and was holding a black pitchfork with blue tips in his left paw. _Who is this guy? And why has he been following me? _Karin thought as she eyed the hamster curiously.

"Now that I am revealed, let me make myself not unknown, pfftph! I am Spat, the all fibber and you are..?" He stopped in mid sentence and glanced at her expectantly.

She just stared at him, wondering who he was and why he was following her.

"My names Karin." She said and blinked."And what do you mean by all fibber?" Spat smirked again, twirling the pitchfork around."Ya know, deceit, treachary. lying, cheating..." He ticked them off on his paws."You could say that I'm a mini devil actually."

Karin stepped away from him, shaking her head and gulped a little bit. She didn't want any trouble and this guy certainly seemed like trouble...."I, um, gotta g-"

She turned and gasped to see that he was right in front of her in a instant and she fell on her back in surprise. How'd he get there so fast?

"Oh come now, Karin." Spat hissed, his eyes glowing."You haven't even heard my offer..." She started to crawl away, but he suddenly slammed the pitchfork down in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

Karin bit her lip and glanced at him as he floated down in front of her. "Well, it looks like I'm not going anywhere." She said and sighed."Fine, let me hear your offter...."

Spat grinned: This was what he had been waiting for! "Wellll..." He drawled, jerking the pitchfork out of the ground."You see, I have a job. To break the hearts of hamsters who are in lovvvvveeee!" She spat in disgust and turned away, fuming."Disgusting! Anyway, I decided that I needed a minion and you seemed to fit the part, pffth."

"But why me?"

"Let's just say you have...a place in your heart that's dark and cold...like mine." Spat snickered and she stared at him, feeling unsure."A place in...my heart?"

Spat waved his paw dissmively,"Yeah, I have the ability to read hamster's hearts. But now's not the time for that." He turned and looked at her.

"So..let me get this straight. Your're out to destroy love and you want my help." Karin said as she paced around."But why would you want to do that?"

Spat's expression hardened and he turned away."I'll explain later. So will you help me?"

"What if I refuse?"

Spat jabbed at her with the pitchfork and she leapt back."I could hpnotize you and make you do my bidding...." He suddenly was close to her."Or..." The devil hamster whispered in her ear."You could keep your free will. So, you don't really have a choice."

Karin nodded and slowly raised her paw in a salute,"Fine! I'm in!" She said and Spat grabbed her paw, and then flew off into the sky towards Spat Tower.

**Spat: Sweeet chapter! I have a minion, pffffh!**

**Yeah, you do. NO FLAMES!**


End file.
